


the definition of love (is you)

by iamalystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Good, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Pure Peter Parker, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: Tony paused, looking into the fridges, and then spun around, pointing, "Donut thief!" He accused, face aghast."No!" Peter cried, cheeks puffed out with the treat. He swallowed. "Donut borrower."A look of horror passed the man's face. "Please don't give it back."
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 249





	the definition of love (is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scooter3scooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/gifts).



> this is a gift for the wonderful scooter3scooter for her birthday :) happy birthday cookie, i love you!!🧡

_What is your definition of love?_

Peter had been staring down at the English assignment in front of him since he'd clambered into the backseat of Happy's Audi, and he was chewing on the tip of his pen with furrowed brows. 

"You alright, Kid?" 

Said teen glanced up to meet Happy's eyes in the mirror, and realized he'd been silent the entire car ride. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, Happy. I just have homework." He answered sheepishly, shoving the paper and pen back into his bag as the car rolled to a stop outside the tower. 

"Whatever. See you later, Kid."

Flashing the grumpy man a quick smile, Peter opened his door and climbed out, shouldering his bag and waving distractedly. The man drove off to do whatever it is bodyguards do, and Peter stepped inside. 

"Hi, FRIDAY!" He greeted excitedly, just like every other time he visited. 

"Hello, Mr. Parker. Would you like me to alert Boss that you're here?" The AI responded cheerily, but he was already stepping into the elevator. 

"Sure, but I think he already knows." The brunet replied, watching the floors go by, as FRIDAY immediately knew where to take him. 

Humming in affirmation, she replied, "Boss is in his lab and will meet you in the common room in a few minutes." 

Letting out a yawn, the body nodded and stepped out of the opening elevator to the common floor. 

He veered toward the kitchen island like normal, dropping his bag on the ground and unzipping it to pull out the notebook and pen he'd just had out in the car, and he began to swing his legs back and forth as he stuck his pen in his mouth again. 

_What is your definition of love?_

The page was still glaringly empty, and he didn't have a clue as to what to write. His stomach growled embarrassingly. 

"Perhaps you should eat something instead of chewing through your pen." FRIDAY suggested after a beat, and he flushed as red as his suit, wandering over to the fridge. 

His eyes locked on a red and gold frosted chocolate donut, and he had it in his hands before his mind even processed it, taking a huge bite as he walked back over to his spot. 

The elevator pinged and opened just then, and Peter had never been so glad that his back was facing his mentor, chewing faster. 

"Hey, Underoos. How was school? Happy mentioned homework." The billionaire asked, strolling right to the fridge. 

"Fine." He responded between a bite, voice higher than normal as he was pretty sure he knew what his mentor was looking for. 

Tony paused, looking into the fridges, and then spun around, pointing, "Donut thief!" He accused, face aghast. 

"No!" Peter cried, cheeks puffed out with the treat. He swallowed. "Donut _borrower_."

A look of horror passed the man's face. "Please don't give it back."

Peter laughed, finally finishing it and almost choking as he bent over the island with his giggles. "Mr. Stark!" He whined, "I meant like getting you a new one or something! You're gross!"

"How was I supposed to know what you were thinking? Borrowing means to take and use something that belongs to someone else with the intention of returning it!"

The teen paused. "That was the definition from the dictionary."

Tony froze, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you know that?" 

"Why do _you_ know that?"

"Let's agree to never speak of this again and I'll let you get away with eating my donut." The billionaire bargained, and Peter flashed him a dazzling grin. 

"Deal."

"Great!" Tony smirked, pulling something out of the freezer. 

Peter climbed off his chair eyes wide as he began to inch toward his mentor, while the man inched backwards. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yes?"

And then the boy proceeded to do the most childish thing Tony had ever seen. Grabby hands. 

"Nuh uh!" He grabbed out a spoon to defend himself, pointing it at the kid warningly. "Mine."

"Please?" Peter whined, sticking his lip out, and Tony couldn't hide the grin if he wanted to. 

"No! You just ate a donut!" 

"But, I'm hungry." 

He was guilt tripping him, he was definitely guilt tripping him. "Mr. Stark." 

"Peter," Tony returned in a mocking tone. 

Finally, Peter pulled the card that would definitely get him his victory. "I'll tell Pepper." 

Gasping, his mentor placed his hand over his heart. "Betrayal."

Peter only smiled, pulling out another spoon, and the pair made their way into the living room, dropping onto the couch. FRIDAY began playing the Star Wars movie they'd been watching most recently, and while his mentor grumbled quietly as the teen stuck his spoon into the chocolatey goodness, he knew that Tony wasn't really mad. 

There had been a time, when they first met that he was afraid to be anything but polite, when he was so caught up in his hero worship that he was afraid he'd never measure up. 

But now, as Tony gave him an annoyed look, rolling his eyes, he knew the message in it like the back of his hand. 

_I love you, Kid._

And when Peter looked over, sticking his tongue out and scrunching his face up, he knew that the other man knew what he was saying back. _I love you, too._

Long after they finished their ice cream, and when the end credits were rolling but neither bothered to move, Tony nudged him lightly with the arm that was wrapped around him. 

"You ever figure out your homework?" 

With his eyes heavy and heart full, he smiled. "Yeah, I did."

When the teen next looked at the words, _What is your definition of love?_ He bit his lip and began writing. 

_My definition of love is being willing to do anything for someone. It's wanting to help someone even when you're hurting, and putting someone else's needs before your own. It's quiet movie nights and lab days. It's joking around and it's being there when nobody else is. My definition of love is Dad_.

(There was at least one tear shed when Peter handed the graded assignment to Tony, but Peter pretended not to see them, and wrapped his arms around the man that always seemed to make him feel like he was the most important person in the world.)

**Author's Note:**

> like the title says, my definition of love is you, scooter. i hope today is a good day🧡🧡🧡


End file.
